Amor Secreto
by Yarita-Chan
Summary: La historia de unos ninjas que enteran que se aman profundamente pero no es aceptado
1. Chapter 1:Inicio

**Nota:los personajes de Naruto pertenecen al gran Masashi Kishimoto-sama**

Una tarde normal como todas las demas,entrenando en el campo de entrenamiento estaba el equipo de Gai-sensei,esas personas eran Neji,Tenten y Lee,ellos eran un equipo muy unido,diferentes pero unidos,su muy motivado y deportivo sensei,su compañero algo torpe pero muy amable y MUY deportivo,el otro compañero de equipo serio,frío e inteligente,aunque ya no era tan frío después de que alguien le había dado una leccion de vida hace dos años y medio,bueno en fin,eran los cuatro muy unidos y se llevaban muy bien,todo marchaba normal hasta ese día, el sensei estaba observando el entrenamiento y Lee estaba mejorando su Taijutsu con su otro compañero que era Neji mientras Tenten estaba con un cronometro en la mano viendo el tiempo a ver quien de los dos compañeros caía primero,el viento soplaba fuerte pero eso no los detenía decían que era mejor así para tener más dificultad y mejorar aun má -Ten no se quedaba atras decidió dejar el cronometro a un lado y ella se unió a la batalla,ahora eran tres que peleaban,Neji golpeaba con su palma suave,Lee esquivaba y lanzaba patadas,Tenten invocó un pequeño palo de madera que era una herramienta ninja ya que esa era su y entrenaban haciendose el viento aun mas fuerte,tanta fuerza tenia el viento que los moñitos de Tenten se desataron,los dos chicos la vieron y quedaron impresionados por la larga y lisa cabellera de la joven hasta cierto punto que se enrojecieron un poco,la chica tenía las mejillas rojas como un tomate y trataba de buscar las pinzas conque amarraba sus moñitos,hasta que su sensei le dijo estas palabras...

"Tenten en una guerra el enemigo no dejará que busques con que amarrarte el cabello si se te desataze,tienes que aprender a luchar con el".No se detengan,sigan entrenando-expreso el sensei

Todos afirmaron con la cabeza y siguieron entrenando pero...había algo diferente,Lee ya no atacaba tanto a Tenten y Neji golpeaba en puntos que no afectaban el cuerpo de la chica,sin embargo ella entrenaba con la misma gravedad olvidandose de que tenía el cabello suelto,el sensei quizo aumentar la gravedad y mando a Tenten que realizara el ataque que invocaba kunais y shurikens desde el aire para comprobar que tal se defendian sus alumnos,Ten-Ten acató la orden de su sensei y se alejó,saco sus dos pergaminos y saltó abriendo los largos pergaminos,de inmediato los que estaban abajo se posicionaron para afrontar el ataque,Tenten cerró los ojos y empezó a dar vueltas e invocar kunais y shurikens,pero en un momento los chicos vieron la cabellera y la cara tan inofensiva y angelical de la chica casi en cámara lenta y no se percataron que ya venían los cientos de kunais y shurikens,Neji realizó el Kaiten muy tarde y un shuriken alcanzó su hombro y Lee no pudo hacer su patada de vuelteretas para evadir las armas y un kunai se incrustó en su pierna.

!Aargh¡-se quejaba el cejas grandes

!shimatta¡-expresaba el ojiperla

!Tenten detente¡-ordenó el sensei a la castaña

!sí¡-asintio la kunoichi,Tenten bajó y corrió donde los chicos estaban,ya Gai estaba ahí preparado para quitarles las armas a sus alumnos...

Tenten sacale tu el shuriken a Neji y Yo a Lee-daba la idea el sensei con la cara seria,y los chicos diciendoles que no pasaba nada que esperaran a los ninjas medicos

sí.Lo siento chicos-se disculpaba la joven con las mejillas sonrosadas

a las (uno)-comenzo el conteo el sensei

!Gai-sensei esperemos a los ninjas medicos,A LOS NINJAS MEDICOS¡-trató de convencer el cejas grandes a su sensei de que esperaran los medicos ya que ellos colocaban anestesia

Ni(dos)-siguió Tenten

!Oe oe Tenten¡-rogó a su compañera

!San¡(tres)-exclamaron el sensei y la castaña,Sacaron las armas que estaban en la pierna y hombro de los chicos,estos gritaron de dolor,más que todo Lee ya que Neji solo se quejo tratando de que no se escuchara pero no dió resultado,La chica esbozo una sonrisa con las mejillas un poco sonrosadas y con aquel cabello castaño suelto que jugaba con el viento,ellos la vieron y no pudieron evitar sonrosarse de igual manera que su joven compañera,Lee de inmediato se sentó como si nada le hubiese pasado y vió a Tenten con los ojos en estrella admirando su cabello

Genial Tenten,no sabía que tuvieras el cabello tan hermoso y femenino-le halagó el cejas grande a su compañera haciendola sonrojar fuertemente y enseguida empezó a buscar sus pinzas para recogerse el cabello mientras que Lee le seguía halagando,y sin darse cuenta el ojiperla la miraba con asombro y formando en sus labios una leve sonrisa junto con un pequeño sonrojo.

* * *

Trataba de realizar ese jutsu de curación con su perro enfermo Cheijo y no lo lograba ¿Que rayos le pasaba? no podía curarlo,ella lo hacía demasiado bien y ahora no sabía que le sucedía,pero el timbre la sacó de sus pensamientos

Voy-grito la rubi quien se encontraba en su habitación,era la última de la casa asi qué dejó a su cachorro Yorkshire en una camita que le tenía en su cuarto y fue a abrir la muy desesperadamente el timbre haciendo que la chica gritara de furia-!pero que insistente,YA VOY¡-llego a la puerta con el seño fruncido hasta que vió una muchacha con una corta cabellera rosada y unos ojos color jade...

!Sakura¡-grito con emoción la rubia al ver a su amiga de la infancia para luego lanzarse a ella con un abrazo el cual la ojijade correspondió al abrazo,las dos se separaron y sentaron en la sala

¿Quieres algo para tomar,agua,jugo...un café?-le pregunto la rubia a la ojijade quien estaba sentada en el sofá de terciopelo blanco a lo que la chica respondió-si,me gustaría un café-haciendo que la chica rubia asintiera y fuera a buscar el café a la cocina,mientras la ojijade estaba sentada aún viendo la decorada y acogedora casa de su amiga-Que casa tan linda y cálida-pensó la chica antes de que su amiga llegara con dos tazas de café dandole una a la ojijade y quedandose ella con una,quien se sentaba en el sillon de terciopelo azúl marino que estaba al frente de el sofá donde estaba su amiga

Dime,¿como has estado?hace una semana y media que no nos vemos-pregunto la rubia quien despues se tomo un sorbo de su café

He estado bien,vine para hablarte de algo muy importante-respondió con la cara un poco triste y dejó el café sobre la mesita de vidrio que estaba al frente de los puestos

¿Paso algo malo Sakura?-preguntaba la rubia dejando su café igualmente en la mesita y cambiando la cara feliz a una cara preocupada..

Ino...tu padre...-empezo a explicar Sakura entrecortado y con la cabeza abajo

¿Mi padre?¿que pasa con mi padre?-empezaba a llenarse sus ojos con lagrimas

Inoichi-san...ha..-fue interrumpida por su amiga que le tenia la mirada completamente fija

Sakura mirame...¿que sucedio con mi papá?¿¡SAKURA QUE SUCEDIO CON MI PADRE!?DIME-le dijo a su amiga con las lagrimas apenas asomomandoses en sus orbes aguamarinas claros

!Ha muerto¡- a esto que dijo la ojijade unas lagrimas se asomaron en sus ojos,la chica rubia quedo en shock por un instante al escuchar esto mientras sus lagrimas descendian por sus mejillas-en la ultima misión unos ninjas bandidos de Sunagakure atacaron al grupo de Inoichi-san,el grupo estaba compuesto por cinco ninjas,dos lograron escapar y los otros tres murieron...en eso...estaba tu padre-termino de relatar Sakura con la mirada triste

No puede ser...es mentira...!ES MENTIRA,ES MENTIRA¡-la rubia se levanto y salio corriendo en la oscuridad de la noche,Sakura trató de alcanzarla y no lo logró,por otro lado la rubia corría hasta donde sus pies la llevaran,llevaba las manos tapandoses los ojos hasta que choco con alguien,se los destapó para pedir perdón y seguir corriendo

Gomen-se disculpaba la chica secandose las lagrimas con sus manos y la mirada baja

¿Ino?-preguntó un chico con la piel pálida y unos ojos negros igual que el cabello

al escuchar esa voz la chica levantó la cara de inmediato,vio el chico y sus ojos se llenaron de lagrimas-Ino ¿que pasa?-el chico pregunto buscando una respuesta

!Sai¡-la chica dijo su nombre con lagrimas gruesas y se lanzo a sus hombros escondiendo su rostro en el pecho de él,el pelinegro solo se sonroso un poco y correspondió el abrazo de la unica mujer a la que abrazaría.

* * *

Estaban en el camino en cruz listos para irse cada uno a su respectivo hogar,claro,no sin antes despedirse cada uno..

Sayonara alumnos mios,no olviden mañana te quiero con el cabello bien sujetado para que no ocurra lo mismo que hoy.-expreso el sensei

Hai sensei-respondio la castaña,despues de eso Gai se fue y quedaron los chicos y Tenten

Chicos lamento lo de esta tarde,no era mi intención lastimarlos,fui una tonta-se disculpo la castaña

No te preocupes,ya yo estoy en perfecto estado-le hizo sentir mejor Lee

Solo fue un accidente,no tienes de que disculparte-secundó Neji

Gracias Lee-se acerco y le dió un cálido abrazo dejando al cejas grandes con una sonrisa,para Lee Tenten era como su hermana así que correspondio al abrazo,se separaron y Tenten volvio a su posición

Bueno adiós-se despidió el ojiperla pero sintió como una mano lo halo y quedo en los brazos de la joven,el quedo con cara de asombro pero luego correspondo al abrazo,no tanto como Lee pero si colocó una mano sobre la espalda de ella-Gracias tambien Neji-le susurro la chicha al oído dejando al ojiperla con sonrojo,se separaron y cada uno a su casas y Tenten fue a su habitación se puso su pijama,soltó el cabello y acosto en su cama cerrando los ojos cuando vió al ojiperla sonriendole como pocas veces lo hacía,¿porque demonios pienso en Neji?con esa duda se durmio y siguio soñando con otro lado el chico Hyuga se acosto en su cama,con su gran cabello suelto y un mono de pijama ya que llevaba el torso descubierto,cerro los ojos y pensó en la chica que le dio el abrazo,y acordo cuando le susurro el oido ¿que diablos hago pensando en Tenten? sin respuesta cerro los hermosos ojos color perla y durmió con ansias de que llegara el día siguiente para ver de nuevo a su compañera.

* * *

 **Hasta aquí llega el capitulo de hoy,espero haya sido de su agrado.**

 **Neji sonrojado?dificil de creer pero me gusto eso XD**

 **dejen sus comentarios**

 **!Sayonara¡**


	2. Chapter 2:Acercamientos

**¡Hola Hola! me tarde un poquito con este capitulo porque tenia que hacer unas tareas (!estúpida secundaria¡),espero este capitulo los remcompense. Aqui empiezan los acercamiento.**

 **Nota: Es dificil para mi decir que los personajes de Naruto pertenecen a Masashi Kishimoto-sama.(cuanto quisiera que fueran mios)**

 **Sin más los dejo leer**

* * *

Un nuevo día había llegado,cantaban las aves,el viento movía las ramas de los arboles como tiernas caricias,era un fantastico día pero no para Ino,ella estaba devastada,como si le hubiesen arrebatado una parte de ella al escuchar la noticia del día anterior pero...sentía algo muy especial desde que se encontro con Sai...

 **FlashBack**

!Sai¡-la chica dijo su nombre con lagrimas gruesas y se lanzo a sus hombros escondiendo su rostro en el pecho de él pelinegro

Tranquila tranquila-le dijo el chico acariciando su larga cabellera amarrada en una cola de caballo tratando de tranquilizarla

Gomen...no quize que te distrayeras-le dijo esta separandose de el y secandose las lagrimas con la mirada en otra direccion

Tranquila no me vamos a otro lugar para hablar mejor-le dijo el pelinegro con una mano sobre el hombro de la chica y dedicandole una de sus sonrisas pero esta era diferente esta era dulce y tierna,y transmitía sentaron en una banca que estaban en las calles de konoha y el chico le había invitado una bebida para terminarla de tranqulizar,duraron unos minutos en silencio hasta que ella empezo a explicarle...

Lo siento Sai,pero necesitaba abrazar a alguien,todavia no creo lo que me dijo Sakura-le explicaba con lagrimas asomandose en sus ojos

Ino...-este le dijo con tristeza en su mirada,no soportaba verla sufrir así,quería quitarle todo ese dolor y tenerlo el encima,pero todo lo que podía hacer era mirarla y escucharla.

Todavia no puedo creer que...mi padre...este-no pudo mas explicar y empezo a llorar tapandose sus manos los ojos,Sai porsupuesto sabía que el padre de Ino había muerto en su ultima misión así que la abrazo y trato de animarla

Tranquila tranquila,tu papá murio pero el te esta cuidando desde alla arriba,y no le gustaria verte así,a mi no...me gusta verte así-el pelinegro se sonrojo de inmediato al decirle esto a Ino,ella por su parte lo vio fijamente con lagrimas aun en sus ojos y se lanzó a el para darle un fuerte abrazo-Gracias Sai-esto dejo al chico paralizado y despues de unos segundos correspondio al tarde el chico acompaño a la rubia a su casa,la despidio con un abrazo y fue sonrojado conpletamente (y siendo tan pálido se imaginaran).

 **Fin FlashBack**

No sabía que sentía exactamente por el pero con la muerte de su padre el unico sentimiento que sentía era dolor.

* * *

Se estaba dando una ducha y por alguna razon quería tener el cabello suelto hoy,termino de ducharse y salío del baño a su habitación,abrió su closet e iba a colocarse la misma camisa blanca y los mismos pantalones vinotinto pero vió un cojunto que no se había colocado desde que lo compro ,era una camisa sin mangas blanca con los detalles chinos y un poco ajustada ,tanto como para que se notara sus curvas y unos pantalones que le llegaban hasta un poco mas abajo de las rodillas y un poco mas ajustado que el otro pero este era de color marron muy oscuro con sus tacones de siempre,y decidio la hora de peinarse y no se hizo los mismos moñitos de siempre si no que se hizo un par de trenzas,una de cada lado,se coloco su banda y se fue a entrenar.

Lee ya estaba en el campo junto con su sensei y su otro compañero esperando por su de esperar unos minutos más llego la castaña,el primero que la vió fue Lee y quedo boquiabierto,Gai solo sonrió y Neji que estaba de espalda se volteo y quedo anonadado al ver a Tenten ¿esa es Tenten? no lo creí chica por otro lado sentía las miradas de su grupo y se avergonzaba ¿porque demonios me vestí así? ella solo trato de quitar el sonrojo y levantó la mirada,a lo que Gai sintió que ella estaba lista y dió la señal de comenzar el estaban en pleno combate,Lee pateaba con furia,Tenten peleaba con gran seguridad y Neji era ágil,todos entrenaban hasta que termino el combate de tres,Gai le dijo a Lee que lo acompañara a dar la vuelta a Konoha haciendo la parada de mano a lo que el ultimo asintio y se fueron...

Tenten,Neji sigan entrenando-le dijo antes de irse

Hai-los dos nombrados asintieron,se quedaron solos en ese gran campo de entrenamiento,antes de empezar a pelear estos hablaron un poco...

No creas que me agarraras desprevenido de nuevo-afirmo este preparandose para pelear y soltando una risa muy muy MUY pequeña

Eso lo veremos-le respondió invocando un palo de madera grande,y lanzandose a atacar.

Empezó el enfrentamiento,Neji golpeaba y Tenten detenía despues se intercambiaron los papeles ahora Tenten golpeaba y Neji detenía,daban vueltas,saltaban,lanzaban kunais y shurikens,se divertían hasta que por distraccion Tenten tropezó con una pequeña roca y cayo dispuesta a pegarse en la cara pero Neji en un rápido movimiento la atrapó pero...ya tenian sus labios juntos,cada uno se sonrojo y antes de que se separaran llegaron Lee y Gai quienes se quedaron boquiabiertos y dejando a los dos chicos mas sonrojados aún...

* * *

 **Ya termino el capitulo.**

 **!Kyaaaaaa me encanto¡ ya se dieron su primer beso**

 **lo siguiente no se lo pueden perder**

 **Sayonara**


	3. Lagrimas

**!Hola Hola¡ aquí estoy con un nuevo cap disculpo porque el capitulo pasado fue un poco corto,pero quería decirles que es el primer FanFic que publico,así que espero que me entiendan y disfruten al máximo mi Fic.**

 **Aviso:Si muchas/os de ustedes esperan Lemmon les digo de antemano que no habrá,como ya dije es mi primer Fic y me da vergüenza escribir Lemmon,pero tal-vez y más adelante publique un Fic con el.**

 **Nota: Ya muchos saben que Naruto pertenece a Masashi Kishimoto-sama,pero la historia es totalmente mía.**

 **-dialogo-...(comentario o aclaración)...pasar de la historia**

 **Sin mas los dejo leer**

 **l-l-l-l-l-l-l-l-l-l-l-l-l-l-l-l-l-l-l-l-l-l-l-l-l-l-l-l-l-l-l-l-l-l-l-l-l-l-l-l-l-l-l-l-l-l-l-l-l-l-l-l-l-l-l-l-l-l-l-l-l-l-l-l-l-l-l-l-l-l-l-l-l**

¿!QUE¡?-gritaba Gai con los ojos como plato,ya los chicos se habían separado y bajaron la mirada para ocultar su muy visible sonrojo,por otro lado Lee estaba algo enojado por que Neji había besado a su casi hermana

!¿quien te crees que eres para besarle?¡-le dijo Lee con furia en sus ojos al mismo tiempo que se lanzaba a Neji con su Konoha Senpu a lo que el ojiperla esquivó con total agilidad tratando de decirle a su amigo que fue un accidente así que el cejas grandes se alejo y prefirió escuchar la explicación que su amigo le decía..

Lee,fue un accidente,ella tropezó mientras entrenábamos e iba a caerse y golpearse la cara pero yo la ataje y nos...nosotros nos...en fin eso fue lo que paso,no fue nada mas que eso,un accidente-el chico dijo la verdad y en parte mentira porque no hubiese querido que haya sido solo un "accidente" ¿que demonios estoy pensando?.Por otro lado Tenten se sintió devastada por dentro,pues ella amaba a Neji tanto como amaba las armas ninjas (eso quiere decir MUCHO) así que solo vio a Neji sin sonrojo alguno ya que sentía rabia de que para el ese beso solo haya sido un "accidente",se acerco a Lee y se despidió con un abrazo,luego fue a donde estaba su sensei le dio una reverencia y le dedicó una sonrisa dulce como las que ella siempre expresaba a lo que su sensei le coloco una mano en su cabeza y le despeino un poco el cabello,ella solo hizo un puchero gracioso porque su sensei le había despeinado,al momento de despedirse de Neji...bueno...fue una mirada que decía "infeliz ¿así que solo fue un accidente?" con una sonrisa forzada que trataba de disimular la mirada y se esfumo de ese lugar,claro esta que Neji no paso por desapercibido ese gesto de Tenten-¿se molesto?-Neji estaba preocupado por la cara de su amiga.

Ya habían pasado las horas y ya terminaban de entrenar,eran aproximadamente las 5:00pm y Neji se fue después de que su otro compañero y su sensei se fueron corriendo a las iba caminando por las oscuras calles de Konoha ya que se habían echo las 7:00pm,en fin,caminaba rumbo a su casa cuando de un callejón se escucha unos sollozos que cuando el volteo hacia el callejón se detuvieron,rápidamente activo su Byakugan y observo como un flujo de chakra estaba de pie con las manos en su boca,el fue hacía el callejón y cuando llegó el flujo de chakra había desaparecido saltando por los tejado-¿quien era?-se pregunto el castaño confundido,y olvidándose de eso se dirigió a su hogar (La Mansión Hyuuga)a descansar.

 **l-l-l-l-l-l-l-l-l-l-l-l-l-l-l-l-l-l-l-l-l-l-l-l-l-l-l-l-l-l-l-l-l-l-l-l-l-l-l-l-l-l-l-l-l-l-l-l-l-l-l-l-l-l-l-l-l-l-l-l-l-l-l-l-l-l-l-l-l-l-l-l-l**

Se dirigía a su casa después del entierro de su padre,ya eran las 7:00pm y caminaba con los ojos entrecerrados y con lagrimas por sus mejillas,tambaleándose a los lados hasta que decidió a recostarse en una pared y empezó a llorar desconsoladamente,a lo que después se deslizo por la pared y quedo agachada,llorando con lagrimas gruesas,recordando todos los momentos que pasó con su padre:cuando la llevó al parque y corrieron tanto que a el le dolían muchos las piernas,cuando se llenaron completamente la cara de helado,cuando la llevo en su primer día a la Academia,pensaba en todo eso y lloraba aún más,poso sus manos a su rostro para cesar un poco las lagrimas,lo que no resultó,odiaba su vida ¿ahora que rayos iba a hacer sin su padre? sentía un enorme dolor,y cada lagrima que caía recordaba un momento con su padre,era muy doloroso el pensar que no lo tendría más a su lado diciéndole que hermoso tenía el cabello o halagando la por sus arreglos florales,se levantó como pudo y se fue a una parte donde siempre iba con su padre cuando estaba mas pequeña (era un hermoso prado al lado de un acantilado donde se podía ver el amanecer y el atardecer),cuando ya se encontraba ahí se colocó a la orilla del acantilado dispuesta a suicidarse cerró los ojos y dijo estas palabras "ahora estaremos juntos para siempre papá" y cuando se inclinó adelante dispuesta a caer sintió como una mano la halaba hacía atrás de nuevo,al abrir los ojos vio el acantilado y después vio hacia atrás dándose cuenta de que unos ojos negros y una piel blanca como los pétalos de un clavel la sujetaban y la veían con asombro,en ese momento comenzó a llorar y a tratar de zafarse..

!Suéltame Sai¡!déjame caer¡-le decía la rubia al pelinegro pidiendo que la soltara y también tratándose de zafar a la fuerza

!Ino no puedes hacer eso¡!no puedes acabar con tu vida así tan fácil¡-le reclamaba el pelinegro aún sujetándola (vaya que tiene fuerza Ino) y finalmente halando la completamente apartándola del acantilado y colocando la frente a el viéndole directamente a los ojos..

!Sai déjame hacerlo¡!mi vida es nada sin el¡!ENTIÉNDELO¡-reclamaba la rubia llorando a lo que el pelinegro la sujetó mas fuerte de sus antebrazos

!Ino basta¡ ¿tu padre que diría de esto que haces?-eso dejo a la chica con los ojos como plato y dejo de poner resistencia-a el no le gustaría que su hija su ÚNICA hija acabara con su vida,tu tienes un futuro,yo se que el esta viéndote desde allá arriba,yo entiendo como te sientes,entiendo como se siente perder a un familiar,a alguien preciado,yo hace tiempo perdí a mi hermano-Sai al decir esto cerró los ojos y recordó a su hermano Shin que aunque era su hermano adoptivo le cogió mucho cariño,después de ese momento abrió los ojos de nuevo y siguió hablándole a la chica quien lo miraba con tristeza ligada con asombro-por favor no lo hagas (mirándola con ojos húmedos),no mueras-le dijo a la chica con una lagrima deslizándose por su blanca mejilla y secando le las lagrimas a ella,Ino solo empezó a llorar mas y lo abrazó con mucha fuerza-perdóname Sai,lo siento,enserio lo siento-le decía mientras tenía su cara en el pecho del chico-no pasa nada,no vuelvas a hacer algo así-le respondía el pelinegro acariciando su cabello atado en una cola de és de eso se separaron y fueron del prado,Sai acompañó a Ino a su casa y llegaron a ella.

Bueno,hasta aquí llego yo,no intentes nada raro de nuevo-a este comentario la chica se sonrojo y le asintió con la cabeza,y al momento de que Sai se volteó Ino se colocó tras el y le susurro al oído-gracias...Sai-después de eso le dio un cálido y muy asentado beso en la mejilla al chico dejando le una marca de labios rojos ya que ella tenia pintura labial de ese color,luego de eso entró corriendo a su casa dejando a Sai con un sonrojo y en shock,después de unos segundos parpadeo y se coloco sus dedos suavemente en su mejilla derecha donde le beso la chica,se formo en sus labios una pequeña sonrisa y volteo a ver hacia la ventana de la habitación de Ino,quien lo veía desde la ventana escondida entre las cortinas que cubrían los vidrios y observo como Sai sonreía y una felicidad invadió su ser se acostó en su cama y cerro los ojos (Sai ya se había ido),pero al cerrarlos vio fue la imagen de su padre en el ataúd,enseguida una lagrima se escapó de sus ojos cerrados,Sai la hacía feliz pero el dolor que sentía por la perdida de su padre aun opacaba la felicidad que se estaba formando.

 **l-l-l-l-l-l-l-l-l-l-l-l-l-l-l-l-l-l-l-l-l-l-l-l-l-l-l-l-l-l-l-l-l-l-l-l-l-l-l-l-l-l-l-l-l-l-l-l-l-l-l-l-l-l-l-l-l-l-l-l-l-l-l-l-l-l-l-l-l-l-l-l-l-l**

 **TACHAN¡ TERMINO EL CAPITULO¡**

 **Si lo sé,hubo muchas lagrimas,pero me encanto el echo de que hubiera un poco de sufrimiento,ya verán que después todo ira siendo felicidad y color de rosa.**

 **Hubo mucho SaiIno porque en los capítulos anteriores no me había afincado mucho en el,pero en el próximo capitulo habrá mucho NejiTen,ya** **verán jijiji.**

 **Próximo Capitulo: Confesiones**

 **Esperenlo con ansias,ese capitulo va a ser muy...se podría decir "cursi"**

 **Antes de despedirme quiero darles las gracias a una gran escritora de FICS y es Selene-Moonligth,ella ha sido mi inspiración para poder escribir este FIC,me ha robado el corazón con sus GaaMatsu (de verdad son buenos,le recomiendo que lean "Por Ti" y "Dear Family" aunque ese no esta completo es super bueno),así que le debo unas gracias enormes,!ARIGATOOOOOOO SELENE-CHAN¡.**

 **Ahora si me despido**

 **!** **Sayonara¡**


	4. Chapter 4:formalizacion

**!Hola Hola¡ aqui llego con un nuevo capitulo,por favor no me maten,es que me distraje un poco (estaba viendo videos de BTS,esa banda me encanta¡!Te amo Jungkook! ¡y a ti tambien Jimi RM y Jin y Suga y J-hope¡ jaja ahora soy toda una K-popper jajaja),en fin estoy ya aqui espero disfruten.**

 **Nota:Naruto no es mío,es de Masashi Kishimoto-sama pero estoy ideando un plan para quedarme con Sai y Neji muajajaja.**

 **-dialogo...(comentario o aclaración)...pasar de la historia...** _ ***pensamiento del personaje***_

 **Sin mas los dejo leer**

 **l-l-l-l-l-l-l-l-l-l-l-l-l-l-l-l-l-l-l-l-l-l-l-l-l-l-l-l-l-l-l-l-l-l-l-l-l-l-l-l-l-l-l-l-l-l-l-l-l-l-l-l-l-l-l-l-l-l-l-l-l-l-l-l**

El sol apenas se mostraba atravez de las montañas que rodeaban Konohagakure colandose unos que otros destellos en la aldea,eran alrededor de las 6:00am y cierta ojiperla cuyo cabello era castaño que tenía apenas 14 años fue hasta la recamara de su primo junto a su hermana quien tenia una larga cabellera negra y unos ojos iguales a los de la castaña pero ella tenia 16 años,para darle una sorpresa ya que ese día cumplía 17 años,entraron a la recamara muy silenciosamente para no despertarlo,el aún estaba descansando ya que se levantaba a las 6:15am,iban caminando muy despacio,Hanabi,la pequeña ojiperla traía un pequeño peluche de oso panda mientras que Hinata traía un pequeño pastel de fresas y chocolate,ya estaban a unos pocos centimetros de la cama cuando Hanabi arriesgandose a que Neji le golpeara saltó a la cama y le grito con mucho entusiasmo y muy alto,Hinata la acompaño con un tono mas bajo...

-!FELICIDADES NII-SAN¡-gritaron ambas hermanas haciendo que el chico diera un salto de su cama y quedo sentado.

-!¿Que pasa?¡-reclamo Neji viendolas como reían felizmente.

-nii-san hoy hace 17años que naciste-le dijo Hanabi ya subida en la cama colgada en su cuello.

-Felicidades Neji nii-san-le secundó Hinata sonriendole y sentandose en la cama de el dejando el pastel en una pequeña mesita de noche que había al lado.

-Hinata-sama,Hanabi-sama no tenian que molestarse en hacer esto-les exclamó el ojiperla

-no te preocupes Neji-nisan,ya que el año que paso no pudimos celebrarte por que Hanabi estaba enferma,decidimos celebrarte este año-le dijo Hinata cogiendo el pastel y dandoselo a Neji,a lo que este lo cogió.

-nii-san mira lo que te compre-le dijo Hanabi dandole el pequeño peluche de oso panda-felicidades nii-san.

-Hanabi-sama,Hinata-sama no debieron hacer esto-volvió a repetir.

-no acepto un "no" como respuesta-le dijo Hanabi.

-solo aceptalo nii-san,tu has hecho muchas cosas por nosotras y queriamos darte las gracias de alguna forma,Ahora abre-le dijo Hinata cogiendo una fresa y dandosela en la boca,este obedecio y su prima le coloco la fresa en la boca.

-ahora vistete y acomodate-le dijo Hanabi mientras le terminaba una trenza que le estaba tejiendo.

-hai-dijo este viendo como sus primas se retiraban,despues de que cerraran la puerta,este se levanto y destejio la trenza que le habia hecho su prima,luego miro por la ventana de su habitación y lo que vio de alguna forma le alegró.

 **l-l-l-l-l-l-l-l-l-l-l-l-l-l-l-l-l-l-l-l-l-l-l-l-l-l-l-l-l-l-l-l-l-l-l-l-l-l-l-l-l-l-l-l-l-l-l-l-l-l-l-l-l-l-l-l-l-l-l-l-l-l-l-l**

Tenten iba caminando por las calles de Konoha,cerca de la casa donde vivía Neji,tenía los ojos hinchados de tanto llorar,pues paso toda la noche pensando en lo que este dijo "solo fue un accidente" estas palabras todavía daban vueltas en su cabeza,pensaba que el sentía lo mismo o solo un poco de lo que ella sentía por el.

-Neji..-se dijo a si misma,y estaba tan sumida en si que no se dio cuenta de que tenia a alguien detras que la estaba escuchando.

-¿Que?-le respondio aquel castaño con los ojos como la luna que tanto amaba,el estaba extrañamente sonriendo (claro no tanto pero si sonreia).Tenten dio un respingo y volteo a verlo pero cuando el la vió su mirada de felicidad se torno a una de preocupación,ella recordo que tenia los ojos hinchados y rapidamente bajo la cabeza para que el no la viera,cosa que no resulto pues el ya se habia dado cuenta.

-¿Tenten que sucede?-le pregunto este.

-N-no pasa nada Neji...e-es solo q-que...es solo que me golpee un dedo del pie y me dolió mucho que hasta lloré,s-solo es eso-le dijo esta sacudiendo las manos con nerviosismo y con una gotita de sudor en su frente.

-Tenten...¿sabes que las mentiras no funcionan? ¿verdad?-le dijo enarcando una ceja.

-Aaah...-se dijo con una mano en sus ojos-Es verdad,lo cierto...-se sonrojo visiblemente-lo que paso ayer...-dijo desviando la mirada y fue interrumpida por el.

-Tenten sobre eso...-trato de decirle pero esta lo interrumpio.

-No Neji,no te tienes que disculpar,todo fue culpa mía,yo tropeze y caí,en verdad que soy torpe-dijo.

-Tenten-le dijo el chico enarcando una ceja.

-Soy yo la que tiene que disculparse,fue un accidente lo que paso,y en realidad no hubiese querido que fuera un accidente y quisiera que sintieras lo mismo que yo siento por ti,pero en realidad lo siento yo...-se detuvo en seco cuando se dio cuenta de que habló de más tapandose la boca con sus manos y abriendo los ojos como platos.

-¿Que dijistes?-dijo el chico un poco sorprendido,su amiga se le acababa de confesar,de una forma muy poco común,pero lo hizo.

-Y-yo...lo siento-dijo esta mientras empezaba a llorar y despues corrió lo mas lejos posible.

-!Espera Tenten¡-le dijo este mientras corría tras ella,esa era unas de las cosas que mas se destacaba Tenten;era veloz.

Había corrido hasta un valle con bastante arboles de flores de cerezos la cual algunos pétalos estaban en la grama,ella se sentó apoyando su espalda en unos de ellos con la cara escondida entre sus rodillas dejando que las lagrimas salieran por el dolor y la tristeza que le causaba al pensar que Neji no correspondía a sus sentimientos,que nunca la amaría como ella lo ama.

-Soy una tonta...-decía entre sollozos aun con su cara escondida entre sus rodillas-...nunca sentirá lo mismo que yo siento por él...¿porque me enamoré de alguien que nunca me amará?.

-Yo no diría eso-al escuchar esa voz de inmediato levanto su cara y se encontro con la cara de Neji que estaba en cuclilla frente a ella.

-Neji...-solo pudo decir eso.

-No me dejastes hablar allá atras,así que ahora me vas a escuchar-dijo este sentandose a su lado sin dejar de mirarla.

-Yo...-trato de replicar Tenten levantandose rapido pero sintió como Neji la jalo de la muñeca cayendo y quedando encima de él,los dos se sonrojaron (Tenten parecia un tomate),en cambio Neji trato de centrarse en lo que iba decir.

-Tenten no sabia que me sucedia,cuando te veia sentia felicidad,cuando me hablabas sentia un cosquilleo que viajaba por mi estomago y mi pecho.

-* _Neji se esta declarando*-_ penso esta con asombro y felicidad.

-Y ese beso que me distes no debio ser un accidente...así que esta vez tampoco lo será.

-Neji yo...-no pudo decir mas porque el castaño la calló con un dulce y calido beso,a lo que desoues de unos segundos Neji invadió la cavidad bucal de la chica con su lengua,pero se tuvieron que separar por la falta de estaba anonadada y sonrojada al maximo,se quedo viendo a Neji con expresion de asombro.

-Tenten yo...te amo-dijo Neji con una sonrisa (no tan exagerada pero si,ya saben como es Neji de "seriesote" XD) y sonrojado,se asusto por un momento porque vió que ella no hacía nada,pero luego de unos segundos se sintio feliz al ver que ella empezaba a formar una sonrisa en sus labios.

-Yo tambien Neji,desde que empezamos en la Academia...te amo y siempre te amare-despues de decir estas palabras Tenten se lanzo a sus labios y le dio un apasionado beso,ahora los dos invadiendo la cavidad bucal de cada uno,asi quedaron hasta que se separaron por falta de quedaron abrazados por unas tres horas y despues se fueron a pasear o hacer cualquier cosa.

Estaban tomados de la mano por las calles de Konoha cuando escucho que alguien la llamaba,rapidamente se soltaron de la mano y ella volteó a ver pues era Sakura y más atras vio a Sasuke pero lo notó con un pequeño sonrojo.

-Tenten hola-le dijo la chica de cabello rosa con una gran sonrisa a lo que la chica se le quedo viendo extrañada pero luego tambien sonrió.

-Hola Sakura ¿como estas?-le preguntó ella.

-Yo estoy muy bien y feliz ¿y tu?.

-Igual que tu...etto...Sakura podemos hablar...nosotras dos...solas-le dijo esta viendo fugazmente a Sasuke.

-kun nos vemos luego-dijo la pelirosa dedicandole una dulce sonrisa a lo que el expreso su muy conocido "Hmp",alzo una mano en seña de despedida y se fue.

-Ya vuelvo-dijo Tenten para ir donde estaba Neji-nos vemos luego Neji-y despues de decirle estas palabras le dió un cálido y veloz beso en la mejilla dejando a Sakura sorprendida desde donde estaba de que Neji se fuera,Tenten se acerco


End file.
